Servant Lily
by Just Call Me Banana
Summary: Lily Evans is a muggle servant for the richest wizarding family in Europe, the Potters. She's a personal servant to their son, James. Lily soon discovers that she is indeed not a muggle, but is like James. And she attends Hogwarts with him, while she's st


Disclaimer: I don't own hardly any of this, it's mostly J.K. Rowling's!!!  
A/N: Well, leave me reviews, so I can know how I did on the first chapter. (Even though this chapter isn't too interesting, and is very short!!!) The next will be better! (Hopefully!)  
  
  
I, Lilian Isabellia Evans, hurried up the staircase to the fourth floor of Godric Castle. I was already late to pick up the dirty clothes from my master. But you see, I'm not just any servant. I'm working for the richest wizarding family in Europe. Now by wizarding family I mean that the members of the family are wizards and witches, meaning that they can do magic. However, I am not of magical blood, I am a muggle. A muggle is a person who is unable to do magic.   
  
You see, my masters aren't just any witches and wizards, they're a very powerful pureblood family. Pureblood meaning there is no muggle blood in their family tree, and it would be quite prepostorous if there were. For you see, my masters are descendants of Godric Gryffindor himself, and they reside in his former castle. Godric Gryffindor is one of the four founders of Hogwarts, the best school to learn magic from. For my masters are the Potters themselves.  
  
First of all there's Mr. Harold Potter. He's the most powerful auror there is. And auror is a person who catches dark wizards and witches. The magical community finds him as quite handsome too. He has unmanagable black hair, chocolate brown eyes, freckles, and a very muscular body. (Which is required since he's an auror) He stands at about Five feet ten inces tall.  
  
Next is Mrs. Rosalind Victoria Potter, Mr. Potter's wife. She, like her husband, is a very powerful auror. She's quite beautiful, in fact she's gorgeous. Mrs. Potter has lovely chestnut brown locks that are curled in ringlets. She has amazing blue eyes, and an almost perfect figure. She stands at about five feet four inces tall.  
  
Since Mr. and Mrs. Potter are aurors, they're hardly ever home. And that's where I come in. I am the personal servant for their son who is my age, James Harold Godric Potter. James and I are both ten years old. He is the spitting image of his father. James has the same messy black hair, chocolate brown eyes, freckles, and tan skin. However, James is very thin and has silver rimmed glasses, which make him look even cuter. James, like his parents did when they were young, will most likely be attending Hogwarts next year.  
  
And now we come to me, Lilian Isabellia Evans. (Though everyone calls me Lily) I am quite prettty, in fact, all the other servants claim I'm gorgeous. I have wavy red hair that reaches halfway down my back. I'm quite fair comlected, but am very thin. However, what I like most about my appearance is my striking eyes. They're a lovely shade of emerald green, and are always sparkling.  
  
Now, there's another thing about me. I'm not just any muggle, I'm an orphan. My parents didn't mean to have children, and when they did they said it was all a big mistake. So, they abandoned me and my horrible twin sister at an orphanage nearby our house. They then took off for France, and I haven't seen them since. My twin that I'm talking about is Petunia Lacettia Evans, and she's a very terrible person. She's always been mean to me, and would beat me every day. While at the orphanage, Petunia and her friends would brutally beat me. After a couple of months at the orphanage, I was near dying from the beatings I had received, and I had decided to run away. I was alone, out on the street, with nowhere to go. The Potters found me and took me in. They said they would've made me a member of the family, except for the fact that they couldn't, and it would be too difficult. I later found that it was because I was a muggle. I eventually discovered that they were a wizarding family shortly after they took me in. However, they did agree that I could become a servant for their son James.   
  
Ever since then I've been living in the Potters' castle, where I have a family. All of the servants form such a strong bond that we act as each others' families. Usually in wizarding families there are not servants which do work for the masters, but house elves. However, house elves are not paid, and the Potters wish to pay their servants. Therefore, they take children off the street, cloth them, feed them, give them a place to sleep, and pay them a small portion of money in addition to all of the things already mentioned. The Potters truly are a great master family, since not only do they take care of us, but they give us a small amount of money too.  
  
Now, as I was saying, I was hurrying up the staircase to Master James' room on the third floor of the east wing. If I wasn't a servant, I truly believe James and I could be very good friends. However, James already has plenty of friends. This includes his best friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Sirius Black lives in the mansion next door to James. He is a halfblood, but can perform magic already, so he is of magical blood. When I say halfblood I mean that one of Sirius' parents is magical (his dad), and his other parent is a muggle (his mum). Sirius looks a lot like James, with messy black hair (but not as messy as James'), a thin figure, tan skin, and a mischevious disposition. Remus Lupin lives in a cottage in the forest behind the Potters' castle. He's a pureblood like James. He has sandy brown hair, gray eyes, pale skin, but like James and Sirius is very good looking. Then there's Peter Pettigrew. Peter is also a pureblood, and lives in a two story Dutch Colonial house across town. He has blonde hair, and is just a bit chubby, but is still quite good looking. Like his friends he is a prank puller.   
  
I guess I forgot to tell you that The Marauders, as James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter call themselves, are pranksters. The best pranksters I've ever seen even. They are quite mischevious, and quite intelligent too. Sirius is a very wacky, Remus is very wise, James is funny and intelligent, and Peter is quite funny also. They all are the best of friends, and are admired by all the kids around.  
  
After I had reached the third floor I passed through a hall full of portraits of the Potters' ancestors. Next to James' room hung a portrait of Godric Gryffindor himself, painted by a wizard named Leonardo Da Vinci.  
  
Before entering James' room I knocked on the door, part of the routine. Since there was no answer, I supposed that James was somewhere with Sirius, causing trouble as they usually did. I opened the door and stepped into James' magnificent bedroom. It's painted a beautiful forest green with a king sized bed, a pull-out couch, a jacuzzi, and a bathroom attatched. It's positively humongous, at least three times larger than the servants' rooms. There's a lovely balcony outside, and when the masters aren't home (which is almost always) and James is off somewhere else (which is often) I like to sit on a bench on the balcony, just gazing out over the lush, green forest, which seems as though it is neverending.   
  
I picked up the dirty clothes off of James' floor and added them to the basket I was carrying, so I could take them to the Laundry Quarters on the fourth floor in the west wing of the castle. After that I met up with my best friends, Allison Joseph and Mara Shane. They are also servants here that are my age and are orphans. Allsion was from a pureblood family, with long, straight black hair, bright purple eyes, and a mysterious aura about her. Mara's a halfblood and isn't sure if she is a witch or not. She has curly blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a cheery disposition.  
  
We raced to the Quidditch pitch behind the castle near the woods and removed three brooms from the broom shed. They were all Flash 1000s, the latest model of racing broom, as we ran out into the middle of the pitch to mount the brooms. When the Potters aren't home we always fly their brooms and play Quidditch, a popular magical sport played on broomsticks. Actually, I'm quite good at flying, even though I'm a muggle. Allison told me that muggles can't fly, but I guess there must be some sort of exception in my case, because I fly much better than Allison even, who is a great flier. Mara's quite good too, so we're thinking she must be a witch after all. Of course, that still doesn't explain the reason that I fly magnificently. When we play Quidditch against the other servants I always play the spot of chaser, and I always seem to score at least three-fourths of the points. It's quite odd that I'm a natural flier.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Well, that's all for this chapter I'm thinking. I know it was a short chapter, and not too interesting. However, I'll try to make the next chapter better!!!  
  
Til then- Maggie 


End file.
